A Visit To The Castle
by Antony Bellows
Summary: The Princess has summoned Link to the castle hoping to ask for his assistance in saving Hyrule again. But her feelings towards him may not allow Link to go on such a dangerous task. Oneshot/LinkxZelda fluff.


My first fanfic. Please R&R 3

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, I do not own the characters, setting, etc.

* * *

><p>"Welcome."<p>

It's the first thing you've heard all morning. You were recently summoned to the palace because of an urgent emergency; what could have happened to make everyone so flustered? you wonder. The guard from the top of the tower had started opening the enormous wooden gates; the corners of your lips twitch slightly at the thought that in the past you had to sneak into the castle walls through the moat.

You are greeted then by a maid who leads you towards the throne room, where she awaits you. Suddenly, your feet quicken; the excitement and longing to see her has you ready to jump out of your boots. The maid immediately stops at a set of pale doors; aside them are numerous statues of Hyrule's history. She bows slightly before leaving you to walk inside, you feel the small urge to let your curiosity be satisfied by roaming the castle for a few minutes but you somehow suppress it, and push open one of the doors.

The sun shines through the stain-glass and illuminates the princess' face. She smiles at you in her throne, two guards by her side placed perfectly apart as if measured. You kneel to the dark red carpet, bowing your head as they announce your name. Princess Zelda arises, her golden hair fluttering slightly as she motions the guards to leave; you stand up slowly as well.

The air is silent for a moment, before she speaks. "Link…" her voice confident and beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful, her creamy skin, her deep blue eyes…Suddenly she turns away, blushing slightly, when you notice you'd been staring your cheeks flare as well. "Link," she continues, "I hate to ask you to put yourself in such danger but…Hyrule needs you once again."

You nod, the atmosphere is tense now. "Our beloved kingdom is coming to ruins as we speak and I'm worried for the people. I'm sure Ganon has awakened once more," the princess' voice slows, almost a whisper, "Please…"

A pained look flashes across her face for a second, then she looks up. Princess Zelda steps forward, her pink gown crinkling as she walks; she stares into your eyes, forcing you to look back into hers. You search those beautiful blue pools, as if the answers to all the problems in the world could be found there; but you're only look for one answer. What can I do to help her?

"Link," she whispers, "Please save our home. Please save our kingdom, our castle, our lives…their lives…" the princess' voice is so quiet you can't hear anymore.

Again, you nod; her eyes dart back to yours and you nod again. Princess Zelda smiles, she looks like she might start crying any moment but all she does is smile. "Thank you. Thank you…" she repeats again and again.

You half-smile back, bowing before turning to leave. "L-Link!" she shouts suddenly, her usual calm composure disappearing. You spin around, surprised; she's blushing, biting her lip and shamefully looking down. "I-I…Link…"

She's so adorable at that moment; she's the little girl you had once played with in the courtyard. The princess you've longed for, that rarely shows her face but somehow is always there. You step closer to her, much closer than before.

"Link…I…don't…." she stammers. "I can't let you go…it's so dangerous…"

The two of you are so close now, barely half a foot apart. You lean in slightly, her hands trembling; you wrap your fingers around hers and press your forehead against her tiara. The jewels are uncomfortable but it's worth it to calm her for a second.

"Link…" You love it how she says your name, how she repeats it over and over again. "I know I can't ask you to not to go now…but…At least promise me you'll be careful."

You…you want to nod, but instead you grin—a huge smile spreading on your face, you look like she's asked you to marry her. You blush, and turn towards the doors; the guards will be returning soon.

Just before you leave though, something catches your shoulder. You start to turn back when Princess Zelda cradles your face; her gloves are warm as they brush your hair behind your ear. You then forget everything as her soft lips press softly against your cheek.

"Be safe," she whispers.

Then the moment is over. The guards have started prancing in, asking if they could escort you back to the entrance. Princess Zelda has returned to her throne, her face the emotionless mask it had been when you entered—as if nothing had happened.

You nod frantically to the guard as he escorts you away, you bit your lip hard hoping that had not been a dream. The taste of blood slides into your mouth and you've realized what had happened back there, you were kissed by the ruler of Hyrule, by the princess, by Zelda.

You blush red.


End file.
